All In
by Aphina
Summary: Rafael Barba never meant for it to happen but now he wasn't sure he ever wanted it to end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

When Detective Jennifer Davis first met ADA Rafael Barba, she hated him. From the moment she had laid eyes on him in the court room along side Detective Olivia Benson and Captain Steven Harris she had known that he was going to be a gigantic pain in the ass.

Her suspicions were confirmed during the interview he had conducted in his office later on that day with their victim erotica author Jocelyn Paley. To his credit Barba had warned Jocelyn that by the time the trial was over she would not like him. Jen had had to bite her lower lip to keep a small smile from creeping across her features, when Jocelyn had responded with how much she already disliked him.

The interview itself had been brutal. Barba was brash and unrelenting. Despite Liv's tactile warnings he had continued to spear Jocelyn, every time he sensed a weak point. It had been clear to Jen that Barba received no enjoyment in the dance that he had led, his questions were methodical, his words snagging on the details that he knew the defense would try to trip them up on.

Even then, Jen acknowledged that he was a clever man, one that clearly functioned on an alarming amount of caffeine. The cogs were always turning inside of his head and she had to admit most days he seemed to be two steps ahead of everybody else.

At the time she had considered him egotistical. Now however she understood that he wore his intellect like shield, the same way those stylish, expensive suits were part of his armor. It was in the courtroom where Barba really shined.

Watching him stalk in front of the jury laying out their case piece by piece was captivating. He was the ringmaster of a circus that he had managed to construct, seemingly always in control of his environment. It was when Barba had allowed Adam Cain to loop the belt around his throat that Jen had felt her pulse quicken. The moment that Cain had lost control and choked Barba with the offending item almost had Jen vaulting across the court room. It was only Olivia's calming hand on her arm that stopped her from raising to her feet.

It had been over in matter of seconds. Cain had released the belt, leaving Barba momentarily gasping for air. The ADA didn't miss a beat, he had torn the belt from his throat before hammering home the final nail in Cain's coffin. Getting Cain to show his violent side had been a clever move, a risky one but neither-less very clever.

It was only afterwards when she bumped into Barba at Carlito's, a quiet little bar she attended a couple of blocks away from the precinct, that she got the true measure of the man. When she entered the place he'd been perched on a bar stool, sipping what she now knew to be top shelf scotch. A book had been resting on the shiny, dark wood bar in front of him, the remains of one of the specials on a square plate beside it.

His colorful tie was gone, leaving the first two buttons of his tailored white shirt undone. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing tanned muscular forearms. Surprisingly the watch on his wrist did not look expensive, to Jen that was perhaps the first sign that there was more to Rafael Barba than she had originally thought.

"I see you found my hideaway." he had greeted her, removing his suit jacket from the stool alongside of him and indicating for her to sit.

"Actually Counselor, you appear to have found mine." she informed him, dropping into the offered seat despite there being plenty of empty stools lining the bar. She paused for a moment to motion to Anthony, the bartender that she'd have her usual.

"Ah, so you're a regular here." Barba had uttered, tilting the glass tumbler towards her.

His evergreen eyes had fixated upon her ivory features and for the first time the two of them actually looked at one another. Jen had never asked him what he saw in her that night but there had been a spark there, a glint of something in those astute eyes of his.

"You're crazy." the words had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them and to her surprise Barba had laughed. It was a genuine sound that vibrated through the air and left Jen with a feeling of warmth somewhere deep down inside of her.

"There's a fine line between insanity and genius." he returned before taking a sip from his scotch glass.

"Putting that belt in his hands was a stroke of genius." Jen agreed before tilting her head to one side as if reconsidering. "Goading him into choking you with it, not so much."

"But I had you there to protect me though, right Detective?" he pointed out, tipping his glass to her once more. There was a teasing gleam in his eye, one that still surprised Jen even after after all the time they had spent together.

"Always Councillor." she had replied, reaching for the glass of Merlot that Anthony had placed upon the bar alongside her, her eyes still firmly fixed on Rafael Barba. "Always."

—-

The sun was starting to raise, Jen could see the grey light flickering between the shades in the dark bedroom as she slipped away from the comforting warmth of the man sleeping beside of her. The air was chilly as she reached for her discarded charcoal grey shirt and pulled it on over the top of her tangled, dark curls. The shirt fell just past her thighs, covering the slender cursive tattoo that decorated her left thigh.

"Sneaking out?"

Rafael's voice was gruff with sleep as he propped his head up on one hand, his evergreen eyes fixated on her as she glanced back at him over her shoulder. His usually neat dark hair was tousled from where she had run her fingers through it earlier that night. His cool white sheet were pooled around his waist, his fingertips dragging the fabric even lower down along his dark treasure trail. The motion was alluring, Jen felt a flush of heat rushing through her synapses as she remembered the blazing hot trail his hands left when he caressed her skin.

"Leaving you to sleep in." she murmured, her unruly waves falling over her pretty features hiding her expression from his view.

"Come back to bed." he urged, that rough voice of his turning sultry, his dark eyebrows raised and full of intention. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

He would make good on that promise. She knew that from the way he'd touched her last night, with roving hands and his exploring mouth. The things he had whispered in her ear...

Jesus, it made her wet just thinking about them...

Before she knew it, she was already back in his bed. Her thighs straddled his hips as Rafael's hands trailed up underneath the material of the shirt. His evergreen eyes fixated on her face as his agile fingertips brushed a loose curl back behind her ear, his thumb stroking the blush of her cheek.

"You really are deplorable." Jen whispering against his lips. His left palm splaying across her lower back as his fingertips traced a fiery path up along the curve of her spine.

"If you really thought that you wouldn't be here in my bed..." he murmured before letting out a low, throaty moan, his head tipping back into the pillow as Jen's hot flesh melded with his. "...doing that."

"That's the first time I've had you rendered speechless Counselor." Jen murmured, that wicked smile of hers crossing those pretty pert lips.

For the first time in his life Rafael Barba said nothing, he simply lay back and enjoyed the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The spring air was invigorating, at least that was what Sonny Carasi thought after spending three hours trapped upstairs in the bullpen working through police reports. It was a long and monotonous task, one that numbed his brain as he tapped away constantly on his keyboard. So when his partner Jen Davis had suggested they take a walk to get the good coffee from the place around the corner he had practically leaped out of his seat.

Now the two of them were enjoying the bright, crisp sun, meandering back towards the 16th Precinct, sipping mochas from their take away cups. Beside him Jen was walking with a spring in her step, and if he was honest Sonny was glad to see it. The past few months had not been kind to either of them, their memories were still tainted with the horror of finding Keisha Ozuna dehydrated and starving in that puppy cage. The event itself was enough to give him nightmares but to discover the sheer amount of children that social services supervisor Janette Grayson had failed...

Even Barba's voice had cracked with emotion when he detailed the abuse they had suffered.

Cigarette burns, being made to drink bleach...

Even now the images from those cases, the ones that social services had neglected to follow up on still haunted Sonny. He was a firm believer in the system and to see it fail like that, it had shaken his faith.

The impact on Jen though...

He hadn't been the only one to notice the weight she carried after that case, how worn she had looked when she'd come in for her shift, day after day. There had been a darkness in her that she couldn't seem to shake off. He knew that Liv had taken her aside, he never knew what the summary of that conversation was but he could guess.

"Someone seems chipper today." Carasi observed casually casting a glance at his partner as she walked alongside of him, white coffee cup in one hand her phone in the other as she texted out a message with her thumb. "Not that that's a bad thing. I'm just making the point it's nice to see you smile again."

Her tousled waves fell just past her chin as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze, slipping her cellphone into the pocket of her slate grey, leather jacket. In the past few weeks she had undergone a few major changes, her usually dark hair was highlighted with a warm honey blond, balayage he thought his sister Gina called the technique. She'd cut it shorter than he had ever seen on her during the past two years of working together. The style suited her, framing her oval features.

"Yes." she acknowledged as the two of them slowed their pace to a dawdle. "I just couldn't shake that case."

"I still have nightmares about it." Sonny confessed, those expressive blue eyes of his lowering as he fiddled with the white plastic lid on the cup.

That was the thing about Sonny, he was always in motion. If he wasn't playing with something in his hands, he was constantly gesturing with them. If his arms were crossed, then his legs were moving, whether shifting from side to side or even jangling his knee or ankle. In the beginning of their partnership it had driven her crazy, these days it was a sign that everything was right in his world.

"You talk to anyone about it?" Jen asked Sonny.

He glanced up, his lips pursed together grimly as he nodded.

"My priest." he admitted, swigging his coffee before prompting her. "You?"

"Liv recommended a counselor. The same guy she saw after the whole thing with William Lewis." Jen revealed, clasping the cup close to her chest. It was a comfort thing, something Carisi had observed that she did when she needed a moment to draw strength. "It helped."

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they fell into step once more.

"If it's the one thing I've learned it's that talking helps." Sonny said jovially, bumping his shoulder intentionally against Jen's in a show of solidarity. "If you ever need to vent..."

He trailed off leaving the sentence hanging in the air between them.

"Likewise." Jen responded, clinking her coffee cup against his in acknowledgement of the promise they had made.

* * *

Jennifer was beautiful, Rafael had never realized just how stunning she was until he had her in his bed. The sound of his name rolling off of her lips at the pinnacle of climax has been enough to tip him over the edge as they made love in the darkness of his bedroom.

He thought of the way her soft skin felt pressing against his own as he kissed her into oblivion. What had started as hard and fast had become slow and tender after they had stripped each other of their clothes. He had taken his time with her, using his fingers and tongue explore every aspect of her wanton form as she had stroked, tasted and teased every inch of his own body. There was something about that woman that lit a fire deep down inside of him and when the two of them together...

It was like a god damned inferno.

The surprising aspect of their encounter was the fact Rafael had never seen it coming. Sure, the two of them flirted when they were alone together, he thought it was part of the founding principles of their friendship. It was part of the unique chemistry that bonded the two of them together.

They had grown close over the past four years, ever since that night they had bumped into each other at Carlito's. After a verdict in one of their cases, no matter what happened the two of them would always end up in that place, sharing a drink, eating a meal. It was part of an unspoken agreement the two of them had forged and at the end of the day they enjoyed each other's company.

Last night had started the same way as any other. The two of them had been sitting at the bar as usual at Carolito's, sharing a meal whilst discussing the Lane Baker verdict. He didn't know which one of them had been happier when the jury had come back with a guilty verdict on Pastor Gregory Eldon. Jen had done the legwork, building the case from the ground up before narrowly preventing the marriage of thirteen year old Lane Baker to her rapist. Winning over the jurors had been an uphill battle when it came to Lane's credibility but the evidence was as clear as day. Afterward Rafael had felt immense satisfaction as he watched the young pastor receive his sentence.

It wasn't until they got outside that things had changed, it was usually at this point in their evening that Barba would put Jen in a cab and tell the driver to make sure she got to the front door safely. Still in a celebratory mood, the two of them had decided to walk and it wasn't until they found themselves on the doorstep of his own house that they realised just how quickly time seemed to slip by. He'd invited her inside with the intention of calling her an Uber but he never got around to making that call.

They'd ended up in his study, drinking that expensive blend of scotch that he had been saving for a special occasion. Jen had complimented the crystal decanter his grandmother had given him for graduating Harvard, he recalled the way her fingertips played over the etched shapes before she had replaced it back upon the side board.

He didn't know who started the kiss, all he remembered was how soft her lips felt as they caressed his. At that moment it was like the floodgates had opened and Rafael had found himself drowning in the sensation of euphoria that erupted through his body. He had no idea how they made it to his bedroom, although he had found his shirt at the bottom of the stairs, his trousers on landing and he still hadn't managed to locate the tie he had been wearing that night.

Speaking of the tie...

He picked up his phone from the surface of his desk before quickly swiping his finger across the screen and selecting Jen's contact details before he began to type out a message.

 _Missing: One red, white and blue tie._

 _Last Seen: In your possession._

 _Current Whereabouts: Unknown._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! It's update day! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _Amber: The most recent episode broke everyone's hearts I think. Don't worry I promise it won't be as horrific as that! Barba is one of my fav chars as well next to Dodds and Sonny!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Rafael Barba:_

 _Missing: One red, white and blue tie._

 _Last Seen: In your possession._

 _Current Whereabouts: Unknown._

 _Jen Davis:_

 _Missing: One pair of black lace panties._

 _Last Seen: Your bedroom._

 _Current Whereabouts: Unknown._

 _Rafael Barba: I may have a lead on their current location._

 _Jen Davis: And how do I procure this information?_

 _Rafael Barba: By returning to the scene of the crime. Exchanging information could be mutually beneficial for both parties._

 _Jen Davis: Text me when you are available and I'll be there._

 _—-_

 _Jess Hartley: Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for picking up lunch the other day. It was great getting to know you a little better outside of a workplace environment._

 _Sonny Carisi: Hi Doc, it's nice to hear from you. I had a great time at lunch the other day. I was thinking dinner? Maybe somewhere away from the food truck outside the hospital this time?_

 _Jess Hartley: Detective Carisi... Are you asking me out on a date?_

 _Sonny Carisi: I'm blushing here!_

 _Sonny Carisi: Picture message attached._

 _Jess Hartley: You actually are!_

 _Sonny Carisi: So... Me, you, great food._

 _Jess Hartley: I could go for some great food, could do with some great company too if you think you can provide that._

 _Sonny Carisi: I should be able to manage that :)_

 _Jess Hartley: Text me your schedule and I'll let you know what works best :)_

 _—-_

 _Amanda Rollins: I heard you had to exhume a body today._

 _Jen Davis: Fin told me he was sending you the pictures. Is he still giving you a running commentary via text?_

 _Amanda Rollins: 8 kids, 4 mothers, 1 father. That man needed to learn how to use a condom._

 _Jen Davis: He certainly was 'virile', the weird thing was none of the moms had a bad word to say about him._

 _Amanda Rollins: Did he know about the other kids? Not that it makes it any less forgivable._

 _Jen Davis: At least one set, he took his first batch of kids by his actual wife to meet the twins he had by another woman._

 _Amanda Rollins: What a scumbag. And the wife had no idea?_

 _Jen Davis: Not until we told her._

 _Amanda Rollins: I bet that went down like a lead balloon._

 _Jen Davis: The look she gave Dodds, I think she was ready to murder him. Enough about the case, how are you feeling?_

 _Amanda Rollins: Bed rest is exactly what it says on the tin. I feel like I'm going out of my mind just sitting here waiting for this baby to make an appearance._

 _Jen Davis: You don't have long left now, only a couple of weeks and then baby Rollins will be the newest member of the SVU family._

 _Amanda Rollins: It can't come quickly enough, I'm telling you if I have to watch anymore reruns of Duck Dynasty I may scream._

 _—-_

 _Mike Dodds: I miss you._

 _Daniel Vaughn: I miss you too. Are you ok?_

 _Mike Dodds: Can't a guy just text his boyfriend to let him knows he misses him._

 _Daniel Vaughn: Yes a certain detective can do that however it is a little unusual. So tell me are you ok?_

 _Mike Dodds: Yea, yea I'm good._

 _Daniel Vaughn: I can tell when your lying to me, even over text._

 _Mike Dodds: ... it's just a bad day. There was a case, it didn't end well._

 _Daniel Vaughn: I'm sorry Mike... I wish I was there to hold you right now._

 _Mike Dodds: Nah, your doing important work._

 _Daniel Vaughn: So are you. Listen don't wallow in this, it will drive you crazy. Talk to someone from the team, or your dad, just don't get trapped inside your own head._

 _Mike Dodds: I gotta go._

 _Daniel Vaughn: Promise me Mike._

 _Mike Dodds: I'll try._

 _—_

 _Jen Davis: So bed rest seems to be driving Amanda quietly mad._

 _Sonny Carisi: Not so quietly from the texts I've been getting off her, she's already spoiled last night's game and the latest episode of Heart's Desire for me._

 _Jen Davis: I don't get how the two of you can watch that show._

 _Sonny Carisi: Hey, someone's got to be a romantic around here._

 _Jen Davis: I'll let it slide... For now._

 _Sonny Carisi: Oh by the way, a few of us are going over to Amanda's after shift. She's been living on take out over the past few days so I'm gonna cook._

 _Jen Davis: Rain check, but do me a favor and ask Dodds to go along. I think he could do with the respite after everything that's happened today._

 _Sonny Carisi: Yea, he seems to be taking the case pretty hard. I'll ask him. So do you have somewhere better to be tonight?_

 _Jen Davis: Maybe I just want a quiet night in._

 _Sonny Carisi: Just so you know I do not believe that for a single second. You never turn down a home cooked meal. He got a name?_

 _Jen Davis: I don't know what your talking about._

 _Sonny Carisi: I'll let you keep your secret for now but if it starts getting serious, I want the guy's name and social security number._

 _—_

 _Mike Dodds: I know that you told Carisi to invite me. Thank you... I needed this._

 _Jen Davis: Sometimes you just need to get out of your own head. What happened with Lily... She was gone as soon as she climbed into his van. You did the right thing and followed the protocols down to the letter. Sometimes we just don't get lucky._

 _Mike Dodds: I just feel if I had taken it more seriously..._

 _Jen Davis: That is the learning curve. You think that nobody else has been through something like this? It's a hard lesson to learn but once you've learned it, it makes you a better person, a better cop._

 _Mike Dodds: I know you're right. Will you be around for nightcap after we've finished up here? I've got a few things I wanna get off my chest._

 _Jen Davis: Mike... I don't think that's a good idea. You are my Sergeant now and things between us... We work better as colleagues than we ever did as a couple. I'll see you in the morning Sergeant._

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thank you for all the adds and subscribes. I really appreciate it!**_

 _Amber: I'm so glad you are obsessed with it, it has been amazing writing it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

There was something so thrilling about having Jennifer's black lace panties residing in the front pocket of his navy blue suit trousers. Rafael's hand delved into the recesses of his pocket, his thumb caressing the fabric as he remembered how deviant it had felt stripping them from her athletic form. It made his cock twitch thinking about the sound she made when he had touched her bare skin.

Even now he could barely keep his eyes off her. She'd arrived just a few minutes ago, wearing a figure hugging black dress that highlighted everyone of her feminine assets. He felt that exhilarating rush of arousal purse through him as her dress slipped a little way up her thigh revealing just a peek of that pretty, delicate tattoo of hers. He hadn't known that she had one until he had her in his bed, his fingertips roving up along those shapely legs of hers.

He could feel her eyes on him as he stood in his kitchen, the bottle of red wine uncorked on the counter alongside the corkscrew, allowing it to breath. He turned to face her, his gaze heated as he watched her perch intentionally on the edge of his dining table, the hem of that dress sliding even higher than before.

"I believe these belong to you." he uttered, removing the black lace underwear from the pocket of his trousers with a flourish and holding them up in his right hand for her to see.

"Rafael," she said his name deliberately, her tone sultry as she arched a dark eyebrow. "Have you been carrying them around with you all day?"

The way she said his name sent a delicious shiver running all the way up along his spine. She knew what it did to him when she used his first name. At work he was strictly Barba, just like she was Jen but here in his house they were so much more than that. When she was with him like this he called her Jennifer, letting the name roll of his tongue as he made love to her. To her he was Rafael, his name sounding reverent on her lips as she spoke it.

"Every time I've reached into my pocket all I've thought about is you." he informed her, approaching slowly, his movements purposeful as he came to stand in front of her. He placed the panties down upon the dining room table, his devious fingers trailing along the inside of her parted thighs as his hips came to rest between them. They were inches apart, he could hear his sky blue shirt rustling against the fabric of her dress as his evergreen gaze fixated on hers. "All I could think about is the noises you made when I got down on my knees just like this."

He demonstrated his thoughts by following through with his actions, his mischievous fingertips delving under her dress as his lips sought out a hot, sordid path towards his goal. His teeth grazed that sensuous spot, the one he had found just this morning on her inner thigh, causing her to cry out suddenly, her fingers grasping at his hair. He raised his head, pausing his ministrations for a moment as that wicked smile curved across his handsome features.

"Jennifer," he spoke in that husky, calculated tone of his. "You're not wearing any panties."

He loved that he did that to her, that he could bring out this dirty side of his beautiful detective. Already her hitched breathing was ringing in his ears as he guided her lithe legs over his shoulders. Her head tipped back, her hair falling across her shoulders in rapture as his heated breath ghosted across her slick naked sex.

The sight of him on his knees, before her, still dressed in his shirt, suspenders and trousers drove Jen insane. Knowing that she could make him lose control like this stoked the desire inside of her like a wanton inferno. Rafael's hands slid underneath the hem of her dress, grasping her ass in his palms. His tongue teased her most intimate area causing Jen's to breath his name, her fingers twisting in his hair as he held her in place.

That crescendo was building inside of her, the waves of ecstasy swept over every inch of her body, her hips rocking against him as Rafael brought her to the very pinnacle of release. The noise she made when she came was enough to almost send him completely over the edge. His cock was rock hard and straining in the confines of his trousers as he withdrew from his kneeling position and rose to his feet, his hips fitting perfectly between her thighs. Her pretty pale skin was rosy and flushed, her vivid doe brown eyes fixed on him as she struggled to catch her breath. His hands cupped her beauteous features, his thumbs stroking over the blush of her soft cheek bones as he pressed his forehead lightly against hers. Her dainty hands came to rest on his chest, smoothing over the hard planes his body through his shirt. His control was threadbare, Rafael could feel his muscles quivering as her fingertips roved over the contours of his chest before dipping lower to undo the snaps of his suspenders.

"More?" he questioned.

"I want all of you." she told him, her eyes dark with desire as she fumbled with the button on his trousers.

His hand mingled in her tousled curls, gripping her hair in a tight fist as he guided her mouth back to his, kissing her until she was needy and breathless. His shirt was the very last thing to go as he took her right there on the dining table. They rocked against each other, her nails raking his back as she whispered words dirty words into his ear, ones that he had fantasied about for years. She bit down hard on his shoulder when she climaxed, her inner walls tensing around him as that explosion of pain mixed with the most exquisite pleasure ricocheted like a thousand fireworks under his skin. The orgasm hit him like a freight train, stealing away his breath and leaving his knees weak as he leaned into Jennifer, his face pressed her curve of her throat as she held onto him for dear life.

"Christ, you're going to be the death of me." he murmured into her ear, half seriously.

She laughed, he could feel that decant noise vibrating through her chest as his own heart hammered against his ribs. Her words were teasing, leaving Rafael smiling into her neck as she responded to his concession.

"It would be fun way to go though right Councillor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was early when Mike woke up to the sensation of Daniel's day old stubble grazing the tender skin in the curve of his neck. His lover's mischievous lips fastened on that deviant spot, the one just under the hinge of his jaw causing Mike to let out a low throaty moan as his hand reached back and threaded through Daniel's mused hair.

He could feel the plains of Daniel's naked chest pressing against his back, his arousal pressing against just the right place as he slowly rocked his hips. Mike's head tipped back allowing Daniel's inquisitive mouth more access to his needy flesh.

"Don't stop." Mike uttered as his lover's skilled hands began to roam the contours of his body through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"Handsome, I'm just getting started." Daniel drawled, his breath ghosting in Mike's ear, sending a pinpricks of anticipation chasing up along the length of the detective's spine. He nipped that tender spot, the one that he knew drove Mike insane as his hand delved into his lover's clinging boxer shorts.

"So hard for me already." he whispered, thrusting slightly against Mike's taunt ass as he wrapped his long fingers around his sexy deteive's's leaking cock. "I love how I can do that to you."

The noise that Mike made, it was music to Daniel's ears as he began to slowly stroke his lover's throbbing member. Fuck, they'd only been apart five days and he could barely wait to get his hands on his boyfriend. His suit cases were still piled up by the door from when he'd let himself into Mike's apartment with the key his lover had given him. He'd managed to catch an earlier flight and the first person he'd wanted to see was Mike. Seeing his boyfriend wrapped up in those freshly laundered sheets of his...

It made him realize just how integral this man had become in his life. It didn't matter where he ended up, with all the places his job took him it was hard to find a place that felt like home. However whenever he was with Mike, where ever they were...

It felt like Daniel had found his place in the world.

Mike arched against him, his ragged breathing punctuated with husky groans as Daniel picked up the pace, his hand pumping his lover's demanding cock faster now. He tipped his hips just a little, biting down on the curve of Mike's shoulder as that delicious friction sent a thrill of heat through him.

"Come for me." he murmured against his lover's marked skin as Mike's entire body began to tense, his grip in Daniel's hair grew tight making Daniel moan out loud. "Show me how much you missed me."

His words tipped Mike over the edge, he thrust into Daniel's grasp, crying out his lover's name as the orgasm tore through his athletic form. Daniel continue to kiss him, his lips chasing over the curve of his lover's neck as Mike leaned back against him spent.

"Good morning sunshine." Daniel said quietly, that sexy smile crossing his worn features as he cuddled against Mike's blissful form. Mike settled into his lover's embrace, closing his eyes for a moment while he struggled to catch his breath.

"Love you." he mumbled, the back of his dark head coming to rest against Daniel's chest as he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Liv's office had always been a safe haven for Jen. When the storms in their lives were at their very worst, the two of them would sit in here and right the wrongs of the world over a couple of sodas and snacks from the vending machine. There was a homely feel to the place, one that she knew was due to the person who was sitting directly across from her behind the large desk. There was a warmth that radiated from Liv, an empathy and a compassion that touched the lives of those around her. It made Jen want to be a better a better cop, a better person.

Liv gave her that sincere smile of hers as she leaned back in her chair, her whiskey colored eyes fixated on the younger detective.

"So it's been a couple of weeks since we last checked in with one another." Liv said openly. "I just wanted to sit down and catch up with how you were doing."

Her body language was friendly, amicable even, leaving Jen feeling completely at ease as Liv steered the conversation. She had known that this was coming, this would be the third chat they had had since Jen had returned to work three months ago. The monthly check ins had become mandatory after she had completely lost her shit during the Keisha Ozuna case. She'd ended up in Liv's office breaking down and bawling her eyes out for what seemed like hours as she recounted the violent, sickness she felt writhing around inside of her. She had meant the things she had said at the time about leaving SVU, about this job eating her up from the inside. She had barely been able eat, she hadn't been able to sleep because every time she closed her damn eyes she just kept seeing the images of those children, the ones that social services had let down, the ones like Keisha.

"Better." Jen concluded honestly. "Speaking to Doctor Lindstrom helped me deal with some of the trauma, we're still working through a lot of things but talking to him..." she trailed off for a second trying to select the right words. "...it's been helping me to move forward with my life."

"I'm glad you're continuing to see him." Olivia spoke genuinely, Jen could hear the veracity of it in her words as the other woman picked up a pen and began tap it lightly upon the desk. "I know how the job can take over your life, the toll it takes on a person."

"It started long before the Keisha case." Jen admitted to her Lieutenant, her gaze focusing on something distant, something Olivia couldn't see. "I was getting burned out and then we found Keisha and it was like something inside of me just snapped."

"I've been there." Olivia reminded her, her thoughts drifting back briefly to William Lewis before she turned her attention back to the woman in front of her. "It's important to keep something something for yourself, that you can go home, talk to someone you love and make sure that this job doesn't become your life."

"It gets easier each day." Jen told her Lieutenant, her tone resolute as she spoke. "Right now SVU is where I need to be."

Olivia looked up at her, her whisky colored eyes fixed upon Jen as she studied the other woman intently. In the four years that they had known each other Olivia thought she had gotten a fair measure of the younger detective. She had noticed the warning signs from the onset of the Keisha Ozuna case, the dark circles and snarling temper had just been the very beginning and it hadn't taken her long to realise that Jen had been traumatized by the events of that day.

It had been Jen that had cradled Keisha in her arms, talking to her in that low soothing way of hers as she supporting her malnourished body. Liv had called in the ambulance whilst Carisi had secured the rest of the trashed apartment but they'd found that dehydrated little girl far too late. At the hospital her organs had begun to shut down, one by one until she had slipped away into the night. There had been a vengeance in Jen after that, one that consumed her in a way that Olivia recognized in herself from when she had beaten William Lewis within an inch of his life with a steel bar. There was no doubt in her mind that if Jen had gotten anywhere near Janette Grayson, after they had discovered all of the other kids that social services had neglected she would have lost control.

She'd taken a couple of weeks leave after that. Liv had recommended the name of a therapist and with a little coercion she had finally taken the time to see him. Over the past few months Liv had started to see that lively, dedicated detective coming back and she was glad that Jen had changed her mind about transferring out of SVU.

"Well ok then." Olivia said with an earnest smile as her clasped hands came to rest upon the surface of her desk. "I'm glad you've decided to stick around."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Jen Davis: So no luck on locating your missing tie however I did find something else you took off last night._

 _Rafael Barba: Show me._

 _Jen Davis: Picture Message Attached._

 _Rafael Barba: The thought of you wearing nothing underneath that shirt..._

 _Jen Davis: Picture Message Attached._

 _Rafael Barba: Next time you decide to put on one of my shirts make sure I'm there to take it off of you. That's an order._

 _Jen Davis: And if I don't?_

 _Rafael Barba: Bad girls get spanked._

 _Jen Davis: Are you going to put me over your knee Counselor? Show me what a naughty girl I've been?_

 _Rafael Barba: It's a promise._

 _—-_

 _Jen Davis: Are you serious? Hodda decided not to take the plea?_

 _Olivia Benson: Trust me I'm as surprised as you are. You should have seen Barba's face I thought he was going to have a coronary. Hodda fired his lawyer and has hired Hassler._

 _Jen Davis: This is complete madness!_

 _Olivia Benson: Actually Jen, it gets worse. He's saying the confession was coerced._

 _Jen Davies: Liv, we followed procedure. That confession is rock solid._

 _Olivia Benson: I know that but it's what Hassler is mounting her defense on._

 _Jen Davies: We still have the kidnapping charges._

 _Olivia Benson: Actually we don't. Wyatt's mother doesn't want him to testify, she says he's too traumatized to take the stand._

 _Jen Davies: ... I have no idea what to say. Is Barba still bringing him up on charges for Hector? That evidence is sixteen years old and circumstantial at best._

 _Olivia Benson: You know Barba he's gonna try his damnedest._

 _—-_

 _Sonny Carisi: That hearing was awesome!_

 _Jen Davis: You are the only one what seems to think so._

 _Sonny Carisi: You should have seen the finess of it all Jen, it's like watching a boxing match with all the parries and jabs._

 _Jen Davis: I get to see it all in live action when I take the stand after lunch. I take it you're enjoying shadowing Barba?_

 _Sonny Carisi: He's like a maestro you know? A connosire of the law if you will._

 _Jen Davis: If you could only hear yourself right now. You have such a man crush._

 _Sonny Carisi: Loud and proud, the man's got game Jen I'm telling you._

 _Jen Davis: I'm calling this fledgling romance 'Barisi'._

 _Sonny Carisi: I like it, it rolls right off the tongue. Barisi. Barisi, Barisi._

 _Jen Davis: Just make sure he's not standing behind you when you're saying it out loud._

 _—-_

 _Amanda Rollins: Day 599 of being on bedrest and I have lost the remote somewhere amongst the bed sheets._

 _Jen Davis: And your sanity by the sound of it._

 _Amanda Rollins: That would be an honest assumption._

 _Jen Davis: Any day now baby Rollins is gonna make an appearance._

 _Amanda Rollins: God, I hope so I'm getting sick of carrying all this weight around._

 _—_

 _Jess Hartley: Hey Sonny, I just wanted to check in and see how the mentoring situation was going :)_

 _Sonny Carisi: I can not explain how amazing it is sitting second chair to Barba, the case is awful but watching him work, it's like watching an artist you know?_

 _Jess Hartley: You are going full fanboy aren't you?_

 _Sonny Carisi: Jen has deemed us Barisi. I kinda like it._

 _Jess Hartley: I am literally laughing out loud right now._

 _Sonny Carisi: I thought you'd like that. You free for dinner tonight? There's this new Italian place near mine, I wanna try it and see if it lives up to the hype._

 _Jess Hartley: You mean to your own lofty expectations?_

 _Sonny Carisi: That too. So you in?_

 _Jess Hartley: To be honest I'm kind of tired and I know it's kind of nerdy but I was gonna go home and spend some time on Overwatch..._

 _Sonny Carisi: I love that game!_

 _Jess Hartley: You do?_

 _Sonny Carisi: Yea I spent hours playing it last night with a couple of friends._

 _Jess Hartley: Next your gonna tell me you like World of Warcraft._

 _Sonny Carisi: I'm in a clan. Sunday nights at 7pm we meet up, do a few quests, plan a few raids._

 _Jess Hartley: I'm in a clan!_

 _Sonny Carisi: Send me your clan details!_

 _Jess Hartley: I will! Game night tonight at my place? Take out from your Italian place?_

 _Sonny Carisi: Yes! Text me when you get off shift!_

 _—_

 _Fin Tutuola: So that auxiliary cop is still a nut bar._

 _Olivia Benson: Excellent and the news just keeps getting better and better._

 _Fin Tutuola: Jen said you bumped into Huang at the courthouse._

 _Olivia Benson: Yea I did, Barba says he's testifying for the defense as their expert forensic psychologist._

 _Fin Tutuola: Shut the front door! Hodda's crazy but he's not certifiable._

 _Olivia Benson: I wish it wasn't true but there's nothing I can do about it. I just hope that Jen manages to change their minds about the confession._

 _—_

 _Mike Dodds: I had a great time with your parents last night, sorry I had to shoot off before dessert though._

 _Daniel Vaughn: They understand duty calls. My dad's been a doctor for over thirty five years, it's not new to them or me._

 _Mike Dodds: Good, meeting them was important to me. I'm glad I got to see where you came from._

 _Daniel Vaughn: Maybe you can introduce me to your Dad soon, formally I mean._

 _Mike Dodds: I did introduce you. Remember when we bumped into him at that event._

 _Daniel Vaughn: I mean as your boyfriend._

 _Mike Dodds: Danny you know I'm not ready for that yet._

 _Daniel Vaughn: I know it's tough but I honestly think he'll be happy for you, for us. Promise me you'll think about it._

 _Mike Dodds: Promise._

 _—_


End file.
